Shinpai Shinaide
by jiro yujikku
Summary: "Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, 'kan. Matsuoka-san."/Mind to RnR?


Gou menghela napas panjang, mengamati _senpai_-nya yang malah asyik bermain pasir ketimbang mengikuti program latihan yang sudah semalaman dia buat. Di pinggir pantai bisa ia lihat guru pembimbing klub renang Iwatobi, Amakata-_sensei_, di bawah payung besar sambil minum es teh.

Sekali lagi, dia mengamati para _senpai_-nya—terutama Makoto, Rei dan Nagisa—yang sedang mengubur badan Rei dengan pasir hingga batas leher. Tak jauh dari mereka, Haruka sedang membuat istana pasir yang dihiasi gambar celana renang di bagian dindingnya.

'Tumben? Apa _mood_-nya buruk hingga tak mau masuk ke air?'

"Apa yang kaulakukan, _hentai_? Jangan merusak _mood_-ku hari ini!"

Gou menoleh, mengamati dua orang laki-laki dan perempuan berambut hitam yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar. Si laki-laki memegang kamera yang mengarah ke perempuan, sementara si perempuan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

'Pasangan, kah?' batin Gou.

"Tapi 'kan aku tak mau melewatkan kesempatan melihat adik tercintaku memakai baju renang yang _kawaii_ seperti ini."

"_Kimo_!" teriaknya sambil berlalu meninggalkan laki-laki—yang ternyata adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Eh, _matte_!" si laki-laki segera mengejar perempuan itu, "Mitsuki!"

Gou mengamati kepergian kakak-adik tadi. 'Suara laki-laki itu, mirip dengan Makoto-_senpai_.' batinnya. Kemudian ia kembali pada kegiatan sebelumnya.

Merenung, yang entah mengapa pikirannya terlintas Rin, kakak laki-lakinya. Kalau melihat dua orang tadi, rasanya Gou merasa _envy_, karena dia sendiri jarang bertatap muka dengan kakaknya. Apalagi setelah ia kembali dari luar negeri, Rin masuk ke sekolah asrama. Kesempatan untuk dekat dengan kakaknya terhalang.

Selama ini ia juga merasa, Rin jarang perhatian kepadanya. Kalau dipikir, itu karena Rin lebih memperhatikan renang ketimbang adiknya.

Apakah renang begitu penting hingga mengabaikan adik perempuannya?

"Kenapa kita kesini?"

Gou sempat menoleh sesaat mendengar suara familiar mengusik telinganya.

Rin?

Kakaknya...

"_Onii-chan_?" sapa Gou, menghampiri kakaknya.

"Gou? Kenapa kau di si—?" tanya Rin dengan wajah terkejut. "—jangan-jangan..." kepala Rin menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, benar ia melihat sekumpulan klub renang Iwatobi sibuk bermain pasir.

"Kakak sedang apa di sini?" tanya Gou.

"Hah~" Rin menghela napas, "aku dipaksa ke sini karena terlalu serius latihan, katanya aku perlu bersantai sebentar."

Gou mengamati kakaknya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, kepalanya sekilas mengangguk, "Sepertinya memang begitu."

"Hah~ kau tahu apa? Sudah, ya." kata Rin kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Gou. Dari arah belakang ia bisa mendengar suara adik kelas Rin memanggil-manggil nama Rin.

Gou memandang punggung kakaknya yang semakin menjauh, kemudian menghela napas setelah sosok itu menghilang.

**-X Over-**

**Free! Iwatobi Swim Club by Kyoto Animation**

**Kyoukai no Kanata by Nagomu Torii**

**Shinpai Shinaide by jiro yujikku**

**Summary: "Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, 'kan. Matsuoka-**_**san**_**."/Mind to RnR?**

**-X Over-**

Gou meminum jus yang ia beli dari _vending machine_. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di salah satu tempat makan yang tak terlalu ramai sambil menunggu cumi bakar dan _yakisoba_.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Makoto-_senpai_—yang bertemu dengannya di _vending machine_—berkata kalau, 'Sepertinya hari ini kita libur latihan dulu karena kita juga butuh _refreshing_ sehari,' yang sebenarnya Makoto dapat dari guru pembimbingnya.

"Hah~ sebenarnya apa sih maunya Amakata-_sensei_?" gumam Gou sambil meletakkan dagunya di meja.

"Sebenarnya apa sih maunya si _hentai_ itu!"

Gou menoleh, itu gadis yang tadi—sepertinya—bertengkar dengan kakaknya. Mitsuki—gadis itu, mungkin itulah yang ia tahu—bersama dua temannya, yang satu berambut pendek dan berkacamata, sedangkan yang satu berambut cokelat panjang dan berbadan kecil dari dua orang tadi.

"Sudahlah, Mitsuki-_san_, dia 'kan kakakmu." kata salah seorang berambut pirang pendek.

"Aku memang sudah biasa dengan sikapnya yang menjijikkan itu, tapi untuk hari ini dia menjijikkan bahkan lebih menjijikkan dari benda ter-menjijikan di dunia ini."

"Tenanglah, Mitsuki-_chan_."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Ai!" teriaknya, "hari ini dia sudah dua kali mengendap ke kamarku, mengintipku ganti baju dan tiga kali dia mengikuti dan mengintipku ke kamar mandi!" katanya berapi-api, "Lama-lama aku bisa gila punya kakak seperti dia."

"Kuriyama-_san_, Ai-_san_, Mitsuki-_san_." sapa seorang laki-laki berambut pirang. Tiga orang tadi menoleh dan mendapati dua orang laki-laki berdiri di dekatnya.

Gou mengenal laki-laki yang satu, dia kakak dari Mitsuki.

"Apa kalian mau main voli dengan kami—HUWAA! Kuriyama-_san_, kemana kacamatamu?" tanya si pirang agak berteriak.

"Ta-tadi aku habis berenang, makanya aku tak pakai, Kanbara-_san_."

"A-apa?" katanya lagi dengan agak terkejut. "Ke-kenapa? Padahal gadis berkacamata akan lebih _kawaii_ kalau berenang menggunakan kacamata." katanya dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu, seolah berkhayal sedang ber-_fansgirling_.

"Tak sopan."

"Akkey."

"_Kimo_."

"Ehehehe."

"Ah, kalian mau bermain voli tidak?" tanya laki-laki berambut hitam itu. "Tentu saja, Mitsuki harus i—"

"Tidak!" potong Mitsuki cepat sambil menyeruput jus yang baru datang.

"Eh?Ke-kenapa?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan kecewa. Namun Mitsuki tak menjawab.

"Sudahlah, Hiroomi, mungkin Mitsuki sedang lelah." kata Kanbara sambil menepuk lengan Hiroomi—yang ternyata nama dari kakak Mitsuki.

"Padahal aku mau lihat Mitsuki-ku main voli denganku." katanya memasang wajah kecewa. Mungkin dengan aksi itu akan membuat Mitsuki merasa iba. Tapi tidak sama sekali. Mitsuki tetap diam sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Kanbara ke dua gadis di depan Mitsuki, Kuriyama dan Ai.

"_Iiyo_." jawab Ai.

"_Un_." jawab Kuriyama.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Mitsuki-_chan_?" tanya Ai.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin sendiri."

Setelah kalimat itu keluar, keempat orang itu meninggalkan tempat makan. Gadis bernama Mitsuki itu menghela napas kemudian menyeruput lagi jusnya. Sejak tadi Gou memperhatikan gadis itu. Bukan, bukan karena dia menyukainya, tapi mungkin karena mereka ... ada kesamaan.

"Matsuoka-_senpai_, kau tak mau main bersama kami dulu?"

"Tidak usah, Nitori, aku malas."

"Tapi sekali-kali 'kan kita bersenang-senang selagi kita sedang di pantai."

"_Onii-chan_?"

"Gou?"

"Eh? Matsuoka-_senpai no imouto_?"

"Apa yang kakak lakukan di sini? Bukanya tadi..."

"Aku diseret Nitori kemari."

"Ah, _souka_."

"_Ja_." ujar Rin sambil melambai singkat ke arah Gou.

"Eh? Kakak tak makan dulu?" tawar Gou.

"Aku tidak lapar, sampai nanti."

Gou menghela napas dan duduk di bangkunya. Kesempatan untuk bersama kakaknya gagal. Ia meneguk habis minuman kaleng yang ia beli.

"Tadi itu, kakakmu?" tanpa diduga, gadis bernama Mitsuki tadi menjejeri Gou. Gou sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian mengangguk.

"I-iya."

"Hah~ senangnya, punya kakak normal." gumam Mitsuki.

"Ma-maksudnya?" tanya Gou.

"Yah, setidaknya kakakmu tidak se-menjijikkan kakakku." kata Mitsuki. "Ah, namaku Mitsuki, Nase Mitsuki." Dia mengulurkan tangan.

"Gou, Matsuoka Gou."

**-X Over-**

"Senangnya~ punya kakak seperti Rin." ujar Mitsuki. Setelah perkenalan mereka sejam yang lalu keduanya lantas akrab dan asyik membicarakan kakak mereka. Karena kesamaan mereka punya kakak laki-laki hingga membuat cepat akrab. Hanya saja, ada sedikit perbedaan.

Saat ini mereka sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar pantai sambil ngobrol. Mitsuki mengajak Gou berjalan-jalan mengelilingi pantai sambil bercerita. Mungkin karena dia ditinggal dua temannya, jadi dia menyeret Gou untuk dijadikan teman ngobrol.

"Tapi, aku malah iri denganmu, Mitsuki-_san_."

"Iri? Denganku?" Mitsuki terkejut memandang Gou.

"Ya, kakakmu, Hiroomi sangat memperhatikanmu."

"Memperhatikan bagaimana? Semua yang dilakukannya itu sangat menggangguku! Dia maniak dan menjijikkan." kata Mitsuki sambil meremas kaleng minuman.

"Ahahaha, Mitsuki-_san_ tenanglah."

Tanpa sadar mereka melewati tempat haram bagi wanita, gerombolan laki-laki, meskipun mereka hanya tiga orang, namun tetap saja itu ancaman moral bagi wanita.

"Woah, cewek cantik mau kemana?"

"Huh? Siapa kalian?"

"Rin-senpai, gawat!" Nitori berlari menghampiri Rin di dekat lapangan voli pantai.

"Ada apa, Nitori?" Rin menoleh.

Nitori berhenti tepat di depan Rin. Dengan terengah-engah, Nitori menunjuk suatu tempat sambil berkata dengan panik, "Gou... Gou!"

"Gou?"

"Hiroomi-_san_! Gawat!" Ai, yang baru saja dari toilet berlari dengan wajah panik ke arah Hiroomi.

"Ada apa?" Hiroomi menoleh, membatalkan aksinya untuk melakukan _service_.

"Mitsuki-_san_! Mitsuki-_san_!" kata Ai sambil menunjuk ke balik kedai yang tadi mereka datangi.

'Bruk!'

Bola yang dipegang Hiroomi jatuh, secepatnya ia berlari menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh Ai.

"GOU!"

"MITSUKI!"

Rin dan Hiiromi tiba di tempat adik mereka.

"Huh! Rasakan!"

"Ini akibat kalau kau macam-macam dengan wanita."

"Eh?"

Rin dan Hiroomi kemudian cengo di tempat.

Di sana ada Gou yang sedang mengikat tiga orang berandal—entah mereka dapat tali dari mana—dengan Mitsuki dengan ancang-ancang akan menghajar mereka membabi buta. Padahal wajah ketiga berandal tersebut sudah babak belur minta dikasih ati.

"Mitsuki?"

"Gou?"

"_Onii-chan_?"

"Huh? _Hentai_?"

"Kau tak apa-apa, Gou?" dengan terengah-engah, Rin memegang pundak adiknya dan bertatapan. Tunggu! Ini bukan _incest_!

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Mitsuki! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Hiroomi khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bahkan kalau kau tak ada, aku merasa lebih baik."

"Mitsuki, jahat!" kata Hiroomi dengan pundung mengais pasir sambil menangis.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Gou." kata Rin, menghela napas lega.

"_Onii-chan_..." ada perasaan lega dalam hati Gou saat Rin mengucapkan hal tersebut. Rasanya ada air yang hampir menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

Tak berapa lama, Kanbara dan Nitori datang dengan meringkus tiga orang tersebut ke pihak yang berwajib. Masalah segera selesai, kecuali Hiroomi yang bernafsu hendak membalas perbuatan tiga orang tadi kepada adiknya.

"Gou, kuantar kau ke penginapan." kata Rin. "Aku tak mau kau kenapa-napa lagi."

"Eh?" kata Gou terkejut setelah melihat kepergian tiga berandal tadi bersama polisi. "Un!" kata Gou dengan senyuman. Setengah berlari dia menghampiri kakaknya yang berjalan mendahului.

Mitsuki yang melihat kejadian itu tersenyum. Betapa ia menginginkan sosok kakak seperti Rin.

Gou berhenti, kemudian menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Mitsuki.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Mitsuki-_san_! _Mata ne_!" ujar Gou sambil melambaikan tangan.

Mitsuki kembali tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Gou.

"Mitsuki, aku tanya sekali lagi. Kau beneran 'kan tidak di-_grepe-grepe_ sama cowok-cowok tadi?" tanya Hiroomi.

"Diam kau, _hentai_." kata Mitsuki ketus. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju penginapan.

"Mitsuki! Aku bukan _hentai_, aku hanya _sis-com_!"

"Itu sama saja!"

'BUG!'

Sebuah pukulan tepat mengenai wajah Hiroomi.

"Mitsuki! Hei, Mitsuki!"

Setelah ini kalian akan melihat adegan rengekan Hiroomi yang masih saja menanyakan keperawanan (?) maaf, maksudnya kejadian tadi.

Dasar _kepo_.

"Mitsuki!"

**-X Over-**

"Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, 'kan. Matsuoka-_san_."

**-X Over-**

Ending gaje! Judul gak nyambung! #pundung

Kebetulan lagi seneng sama hubungan kakak-adek cowok-cewek yang unik, terutama kakak-adek Nase. Terinspirasi waktu liat fanart Rin-Gou sama Hiroomi-Mitsuki di zerochan.

Mind to review? Thanks for reading!

JIRO


End file.
